Unnumbered Tears
by faramiriel
Summary: Elf ♥ man. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Prologue

Unnumbered Tears: Prologue

473 YS

It all seems so long ago, that day one year ago when first I saw him. He had come in answer to the call of the sons of Fëanor, the plea for Elves and Men, to take the offensive against Angband. It was just one short year ago, but we were all so different then. Hearts were glad and hopes were high, and we all believed that with a union so strong as this, we might regain our stolen lands.

Yesterday, we received the most terrible news. The entire host, crushed and scattered. Who can tell where my beloved is? Whether he is dead, or a prisoner, or — hope against hope — he lives, and is returning to me now! But no. Not to me. If he lives, he will return to his home in Hithlum, and forget me, and find some maiden of his own race to wed, or perhaps he will die of the plague that they say is spreading there.

Indeed, I deserve no more. For I betrayed him. I broke his heart. He will not ask me again. It is too late. Have I not heard the footsteps of doom approaching? Nearer and nearer they echo and re-echo around me. There is no escape for me now.


	2. Mirgael

Unnumbered Tears

Chapter One: The Elleth

Mírgael.

She was young. She was beautiful. And worse, she knew it. She was also quite aware that all of the ellyn who were falling head over heels every day trying to impress her were ridiculous.

This fact was a constant thorn in her side. Here she was, only one year from her coming of age, and all the marriageable ellyn in view were ridiculously immature in their attempts to woo her! What was a young, beautiful elleth like herself to do in such a situation?

At this moment in history, she was hiding from her suitors. 'Really,' she thought, 'this is not fair. Here I am, the most beautiful elleth in the town, who ought to be in a dilemma over whom I should marry, and I must run from them all!'

She felt that if things went on in this manner much longer, she would have to move and go somewhere else, where the handsome ellyn were not all fools. The one suitor she did not internally laugh at had an ugly face wound. Ah, what was the world coming to when a beautiful young elleth could not find an ellon to match?

By this time, she had tortured herself into tears with her dreary thoughts and was crying uncontrollably when a branch above her snapped. She looked up so quickly it made her neck hurt.

And then…she saw him.


	3. Randir

**A/N: sorry I'm taking so long with updates, I think the next one will be quicker. Mucho thanks to my amazing beta, Greenwoodelleth! I love you!!**

Unnumbered Tears  
Chapter 2: Randir

He had been aptly named, he mused, a joyless smile on his face. He had been wandering for so long he could scarcely remember when he'd started. How old had he been when he had left his native village? Sixteen. Now he was...he thought for a moment. Twenty two. It had been six years since he had left.

But he couldn't really call it wandering anymore. The longer he kept going, the more speed he picked up. Now, he was almost running. He was tired. He hoped he could stop here for a while before they caught up with him. That would be nice. He found himself dreaming of a warm, comfortable bed, in a real house-with a blazing fire, with bacon sizzling on it, and a beautiful girl curled up beside him, watching every move he made with the pure passion of a first love, and...

He shook his head, trying to clear away the painful memories. He wouldn't let himself think about such things. He knew he wouldn't stay here long, he would not set himself up for another heartbreak again. He was only passing through on his way to join the Elven army. He would rest for a few days, then be on his way again; this war would likely end his life. That was his only hope.

And besides, they were Elves. He was a man, he was safe here.

He shook his head again, trying to free himself from the past. He could still hear her sobbing as she begged him to stay. Why wouldn't she shut up and leave him in peace? Why wouldn't the pain just stop?

Moments later, he realized it was not the memories but something far worse. He stood staring down at the most terrifying thing he had ever seen in his life - a weeping Elleth.


End file.
